Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV) surveillance systems can be prone to a number of attacks. Attackers may be able to spoof the surveillance systems by injecting false video data into the system in place of the video from a CCTV camera. This concern is heightened for CCTV systems that employ wireless links for individual cameras, as it can be easier to inject false video data into the system.